Memories Lost and Intertwined
by Fallen-Crimson-Winged-Angel
Summary: Who am I? What am I? I have no memories, but only a name. Yet despite my burden, they make me smile. I feel welcomed but the sensation seems distant unknown to me. But this man and his his crimson eyes that are so much like my own... ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

_**Memories Lost and Intertwined**_

**Summary:** Who am I? What am I? I have no memories, but only a name. Yet despite my burden, they make me smile. I feel welcomed but the sensation seems distant; unknown to me. But this man and his his crimson eyes that are so much like my own... They hold all of the answers... ItachiXOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

--

A frustrated looking blonde haired Hokage, more commonly known as Tsunade, was sitting at her desk with her head propped upon her hand. Her other hand holding papers from the latest new from other countries and villages. The look that rested itself upon her face would make even Kakashi run for his dear life.

A deep and aggravated sigh made its way from her mouth. Tsunade had been up all night long looking at these papers and getting new ones in as well. This is one of the reasons why she had never wanted to be Hokage. But, seeing as how Orochimaru was currently under the status of 'evil', and Jiraiya was too busy with writing, and looking for new ideas for, his precious book series: Come Come Paradise. So naturally, that left only her. Which was okay, she was running low on money, and sake. Her assistant Shizune and her pig, Tonton, came along as well.

Speaking of Shizune, she walked in the room, holding more papers for the already aggravated Hokage.

"How many more of these am I expected to get by the end of the day?" Tsunade asked tiredly, looking up at her assistant while she handed her more papers. Shizune shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't know, then took her leave. Tsunade put the other papers down as she picked her head up from her hand and read the paper that Shizune brought in.

i _'What a wonderful day, another village attacked by the Akatsuki.'_ /i her thoughts dripped with sarcasm (I'm so sorry if Tsunade was a little bit OOC, I've never seen or read anything with her in it).

--

"I swear, one of these days his habit of being late is going to bite him in the ass," Sakura spoke, putting her arms on the bridge's railing as she waited with her fellow teammates for their usually late sensei. Naruto was sitting down, legs crossed Indian style. His right leg kept moving up and down. Sasuke was just leaning up against the bridge railing, arms crossed over his well sculpted chest, and his eyes closed. Naruto then got up off the ground, and walked over to the railing where his other two teammates stood. He desperately needed something to do.

"When Kakashi-sensei gets here I'll make sure it kicks him in the ass. Believe it!" he suddenly bursted out, pumping his fist into the air. Sakura sweatdropped at her teammates sudden enthusiasm. Sasuke just ignored him, as usual. A deep sigh escaped through the blonde's lips as he continued to look out onto the river.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked after a minute of silence, seeing a flash of a color similar to light purple go by. Sakura then turned her attention and began to search the river with her eyes and saw nothing.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there," Sakura stated, looking over to Naruto. Sasuke too stopped with his usual stance and began to look as well.

"She's right, dobe. There's nothing there," he agreed with her. Sakura blushed lightly. Yes, she still has that insane infatuation with Sasuke.

"I know I saw something there, and don't call me dobe, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto protested.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a fish?" Sasuke asked cooly, folding his arms back over his chest.

"Do you think fish are purple?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who, again, unfolded his arms and looked out at the river.

"Are you sure is wasn't just a patch of flowers?"

"I'm positive, teme," Naruto said, looking out more into the river, getting slightly agitated. Had his vision fooled him into seeing something that looked like the head of a womanly figure? All he did see was a patch of light purple that looked an awful lot like someone's hair. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked around the area, and soon saw the patch or color again. Not bothering to tell his teammates that he saw it again, he jumped off the bridge to go and see what it was. He soon noticed that Sasuke followed.

"Naruto, Sasuke, where are you going?" Sakura yelled out to them, and they both ignored her. Naruto wondered if he had seen it too. As they both approached the light purple thing floating in the water, it became more evident that it was someone. Sasuke then jumped ahead of Naruto and rushed to the river to get the person before they were swept away with the current. Sasuke grabbed the arm and pulled her out of the river. Yes, it was a girl about their age. She had light purple colored hair that was all matted, and her face was caked with dirt and grime. A small line of dried blood was on the left corner of her mouth. Upon closer examination, they saw that her clothes had rips and tears everywhere, and she had two kunais in her left leg, and three in her back.

Sakura came down and began to search for a pulse, and found a soft one after a minute or so.

"She's still alive. You'd better take her to the hospital before she... just take her to the hospital. I'll stay here and tell Kakashi-sensei," she ordered them. Both boys nodded, and Sasuke picked up the girl and they both took off to Konoha hospital.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I wa--where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi poofed in a little while later. Sakura turned around to face her late silver haired sensei and explained everything to him. He nodded and then suggested going to see them and see if everything is okay.

--

"Well, these kunai are too close for comfort to some of her major nerves in her legs and back. From what it looks like to me, whoever was after her had no intention of hurting her in the first place," Tsunade carefully examined the figure, her brows furrowed mere seconds later.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked her softly. Tsunade shook her head a minute later, signaling that it was nothing important.

"She just needs some time to heal and recuperate, that's all," Tsunade sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the four that stood before her. She then shooed them away and began to heal the girl's wounds more thoroughly.

--One Week Later --

I don't know what happened. All I know is that I was unconscious for a while and woke up in a hospital. I was told that some people found me in their local river and I had been severely wounded. I woke up about two days ago, when I couldn't remember what had happened before I had woken up, later I was diagnosed with amnesia. Yesterday, I remembered one thing: Wasureru Kioku. Assuming that was my name, that's what everyone calls me. Not to mention I've met the people who had found me by the river (rather the team). Sakura is pretty fun to be around, except when she's either talking about Sasuke or bickering with Ino... about Sasuke. I find Sasuke rather annoying (although according to Sakura, that's supposed to be Naruto's job), although I can understand why he is that way (even with just a small idea of what happened in his past). I admire Naruto's enthusiasm, and I find him really fun to hang out with. Even if he causes mischief. I met Ino when she had heard that Sasuke was at the hospital, and she came there looking for him. I can't pin an opinion of what I think about her, because all she talks about is Sasuke. Which can be extremely annoying.

"Kioku-san, have you thought about what you're going to do when you leave the hospital?" Sakura asked me, after she had finally stopped talking about Sasuke. I turned to look at her while leaning back onto the hospital bed.

"To be honest, I'm afraid I haven't," I spoke to her as I began to think about what I would do. I don't want to mooch off of anyone, so I could get a job and then rent an apartment. That wouldn't work, it would take a while and then I would probably have to mooch off someone still. Decisions, decisions...

"Well, you're in luck. I talked to my okaa-san last night about your condition, and she agreed that you could stay with us for as long as you like." she told me, and I shook my head. She then tilted hers in confusion.

"I don't want to be a burden to your home," she laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, both my parents agree that it's fine with them." she tried to convince me to agree to come and stay with her. As tempting as the offer was, I couldn't accept it.

--

"So, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked me after I had been released from the hospital and convinced to stay at her house. How she had managed to convince me, I'll never know. I merely shrugged my shoulder, and lifted my arms up a little bit to add effect.

"Hey, what's that?" she then asked, pointing to my arm. I looked there to see four rivets on my arm. They were on the underside of it and they were close to the bend of my elbow. I stared at them in confusion, are these scars of some sort?

"They could be scars of some sort," I suggested, not really knowing what to say.

"Perhaps we should go ask Tsunade-sama about this?" she suggested. I shook my head and told her that I don't want to bother her anymore with my presence.

--

The said Hokage was sitting at her desk with her hands folded and her forehead resting against them in a frustrated manner. Papers lay scattered on her desk, and some were even on the floor next to her. A very frustrated sigh left her mouth, this was certainly a big matter. Shizune then walked in, followed by Tonton, and gave Tsunade the papers that she had requested.

"Tsunade-senpai, what's wrong?" she asked her sensei.

"Just call for the Hatake, I'd like to have a talk with him," Shizune gave a questioning glance at the blonde haired Hokage, but walked out of the room to summon him nonetheless.

He soon came in to speak with her soon afterwards.

"I did some research on Wasureru Kioku, and I've found nothing. But I did notice something on her arm when I was taking care of her. She has four rivets on her arm right below her elbow. I also researched that, it's the sign of one who has the Kekkai Genkai: Kouyou Metsuki." she then passed him some of the papers that she had sprawled out on her desk.

"From the rivets on her arm, I noticed that she is at stage four out of six. Which is pretty good for someone her age. This also signifies she has had training before in the past. I want you to train her," Kakashi looked through the papers, just skimming over some things about the bloodline and what clan it came from.

After a minute or so, he nodded accepting his new student. He then proceeded to hand her back the papers, but she just made a hand gesture not to. Tsunade then told him to keep them, they might come in handy.

--

Sakura and I were sitting at the dinner table eating with her parents. Her mother makes wonderful ordango. The doorbell rang in the middle of dinner, and Sakura's mother answered it. She then came back and said that it was Kakashi saying that he had requested that I come to training tomorrow. I nodded and smiled on the outside, inside I was really aggravated. I couldn't remember a thing about my past except Wasureru Kioku, and for all I know that could be my mother's name! This only made me want to scream, I can't stand it. I might as well live a false life now.

Sakura called my name, bringing me back to reality.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding kind of caring. I sighed deeply before telling her, and her parents, how aggravating it is to not remember anything. Sakura merely gave me an apologetic smile, and then we all ate in silence.

After dinner Sakura and I went upstairs just to talk, she tried to squeeze in something about Sasuke every so often, but I redirected her attention to other more important matters.

After a few hours of talking about random things (and me avoiding the topic of Sasuke) we went to sleep and waited for tomorrow to come.

--

Well, it's pretty crappy for the first chapter and it's also the first one I've ever really written but it's been on slow updating. Since I wrote it in first person I decided to post it here.

Review if you wish, just know that this story is on slow updating.


	2. Chapter 2: Test

_**Memories Lost and Intertwined**_

**Summary:** Who am I? What am I? I have no memories, but only a name. Yet despite my burden, they make me smile. I feel welcomed but the sensation seems distant; unknown to me. But this man and his his crimson eyes that are so much like my own... They hold all of the answers... ItachiXOC

Review Responses:

**lonewolf4ever:** As you can see I have clearly decided to post the second chapter. Enjoy.

**Faereh:** I am unsure, however I don't want him to come in too soon; it may ruin the story completely. But if it will make you happy I believe that there is a brief reference to Itachi in chapter four; again I am unsure.

**Luna.the.betrayed.ninja:** Thank you for the compliment, and as you can see I've decided to post chapter two. I don't know when I'll post chapter three but I still have to type chapter four...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

_**I present to you all the second chapter of Memories Lost and Intertwined. Enjoy it while you can my little duckies...**_

--

_A woman ran through a field frantically searching for something or someone. She looked utterly scared, and kept shouting the single word of "Kioku!" out into the field. She ignored the sound of a rushing stream nearby._

_A little girl sat by the edge of the stream, her shoes off and to her side, and her feet swaying back and forth in the softly rushing water. She was feeling happy and content. Her usual light purple colored hair was tied up with a red ribbon, and her soft red eyes stared out into the river, the flow of water being reflected in her eyes._

_"Kioku!" the frantic sounding voice of her mother's broke through the calming silence the little girl loved, and why she was there in the first place. She sighed, picking up her shoes and then running off towards the sound of her mother's frantic shouting. She prepared herself for the talk her mother was sure to give her._

_"Kioku! There you are, where were you?" the frantic lavender haired woman looked at her daughter, a stern yet frightened look was set upon her facial features. The innocent five year old girl looked at her mother with a sideways glance, ashamed of herself._

_The woman grabbed the little girl by her upper arms, red eyes met light silvery-blue ones, fear clearly visible in her mother's hues._

_"I thought I had told you to stay at home! I don't need you running into those bad people!" she scolded her daughter gently. The little girl looked away, muttering a small "I'm sorry," the woman let go of her daughter's arms and pulled her close, hugging her. Her left hand petted and brushed it's way through Kioku's hair._

_"Thank goodness you didn't. Come on, let's get home before you do," Kioku looked up to her mother, smiling lightly as she stood up, grabbing her hand, and walked back to a place she was somewhat pleased to call home._

I sat up in my bed, Sakura looked at me while shaking her head slightly.

"Come on," she spoke softly, "We have to get ready to go and meet Kakashi-sensei. He wanted to test your skills today," she said getting up--already in her attire--and playing with her bubble-gum pink hair in the mirror. I nodded, getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower, the dream still fresh in my mind.

Getting an idea, I went back into the room, and asked Sakura if she had any paper and pencils. She nodded, giving me a couple of each. I sat down and wrote down the dream, it may be important later.

I then quickly grabbed the clothes I had moments earlier, and made my way back into the bathroom to take a shower.

I noticed how I automatically made sure the water was hot, maybe I'm subconsciously remembering these things. I surprised myself at how hot I had made the water, but I found it comforting. Taking off all of my clothes, I got into the shower and took a good long shower under the comforting hot water.

The dream was still bugging me, was it a memory? The little girl in there did after all look like a younger version of myself, maybe.

I rinsed my hair thoroughly before turning off the water and grabbing a towel, drying my hair.

I stepped out of the shower, looking at my reflection. It showed a girl of about 14 years of age, with light purple colored hair that stopped at the elbows and soft red colored eyes. Something about my eyes seemed so... forbidden.

I tore my eyes away, grabbing the clothing and getting dressed quickly as soon as I remembered that I would be trained under Kakashi for a while. I then grabbed a small red ribbon (like the one on the little girl from my dream) and tied it into my hair before walking out and meeting with Sakura.

"You're lucky our sensei is always so late," Sakura spoke, sighing lightly.

"Did I really take that long?" I inquired, slipping on my ninja sandals and grabbing some bandages from the counter. Sakura shook her head (for the second time this morning) as I put the bandages on my arms, covering the rivets (raises in the skinfold to be more 'specific'). I nodded lightly as we passed through the kitchen, near the front door.

"Sakura-san, have you eaten at all this morning?" I asked her, she shook her head and explained to me about what her sensei said. I shook my head in a sad manner and grabbed two apples. Then I handed one to her. She tried to refuse it, but I got her to eat it nonetheless.

"We're going to go train now! Ja matte!" Sakura called back to her most-likely sleeping parents as we walked out of the door.

--

"You'd figure he'd have the decency to show up on time, just this once!" Sakura complained, honestly, it was irritating. Sasuke was just casually leaning against the bridge railing, his eyes close with that 'look-at-me-I'm-so-cool-and-sexy' aura radiating off of him. I personally think that he takes his role as the last living Uchiha a little too serious, yet not serious enough. His desire to kill his older brother is proof of his seriousness, but his aura is proof of how not-serious he also seems to act about it. I would just love to see his reaction if there was someone else who became the Konoha heartthrob.

Sakura shot me a sideways glance, she must have heard me snickering. I also received the same reaction from Sasuke, his expression was completely stoic, but not his eyes. His eyes seemed to be shouting 'Oh god no! Not another plotting fangirl!'

It was also then that I noticed that Naruto wasn't there. "Where's Naruto?" I asked anybody who would answer. Unfortunately, Sasuke only shrugged and Sakura muttered about how she didn't and really didn't care and returned to being all googly-eyed over Sasuke. Well, I would definitely need to get a job soon. Really soon, Sakura was starting to scare me.

I sat down on the ground, hands folded underneath my chin, in a not Sasuke-like pose. It's been an hour, and there was still no sign of Kakashi or Naruto. I could hear Sakura muttering silent threats. Man, I really need a job now; I need my own house.

"Hey guys!" the all too familiar voice of Naruto greeted, pulling me away from my thoughts. Sakura ran up to Naruto and started yelling at him, none of which I paid attention to.

"Naruto, do you have any idea how late you are?!" Sakura shouted at him, he cringed lightly, muttering things that must be apologies to the angry female chuunin.

"You are becoming more and more like Kakashi-sensei everyday!" she kept shouting random things at him like that.

"Sakura-san," I intervened. She stopped yelling at Naruto and looked at me curiously.

"If I may say so, you act more like his mother than his fellow teammate," I told her softly, unsure of her reaction. She looked at me and blinked, then blinked again. Her eyes then seemed to glaze over and a smile came onto her face. Now, I'm extremely creeped out. She seemed to be daydreaming about something.

_'Did I say something wrong...?_' I asked myself, just kind of staring at her. My thoughts were interrupted by a burst of chakra right behind me.

"Yo," came the voice I had come to recognize as Kakashi's. I suppose I had better get used to calling him "sensei."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" I cringed slightly from how loud their voices were. Well, at least Sakura didn't have that creepy look on her face. Extremely creepy if I might add.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life," he said lazily.

_'What kind of excuse is that?!'_ I asked myself incredulously.

--

"So, what rank are they?" I asked, looking up at my new sensei.

"Chuunin," he said in his usual lazy tone. I nodded and went back to watching Naruto and Sakura spar.

Then something inside me clicked upon seeing Naruto's choice for his jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

'Pressure point in upper arm. It doesn't stop the chakra flow but it stops enough chakra from getting to the hand to execute the Shadow Clone Jutsu,' I blinked my eyes in confusion at that thought. Kakashi seemed to have noticed and stared at me for a brief second but then quickly looked away not wanting to look to obvious.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi watched the sparring match between Sakura and Naruto commence, his watchful eye picking up every single move that was made and every mistake made. Not to sound too much like a perfectionist, but there were a lot of errors. If this was a real battle, they both would have been dead by now.

_'I still have yet to figure out how those two became Chuunins,'_ he thought turning his gaze to his new pupil sitting beside him. Kioku's usual red eyes looked different, very different. I don't think it's hard to notice the now blue swirl-like decorated iris in her eyes.

'Those eyes are definitely the Kouyou Metsuki. They must have activated subconsciously to analyze Naruto's jutsu. But that's only stage one,' Kakashi thought looking at her as she blinked in slight confusion and the blue disappeared in her eyes. Yes, he still has yet to see the other three stages out of the six that she can activate.

**End Kakashi's POV**

I did notice Kakashi's glance, though I really don't care about that. I want to know how I knew how to counter the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

I was jerked from my thoughts as Naruto landed a final blow and Kakashi called the end of the match. Slowly, I stood up and dusted myself off knowing that Kakashi had planned for me to battle against Team 07 strongest member, Uchiha Sasuke. I had to wonder though, does he know something that I don't?

I sighed lightly and walked to the center of the field to see an annoyed-looking Uchiha with his hands in his pockets. Now standing before him, I heard Kakashi lazily tell our battle to begin.

The sound of our two kunais clashing echoed throughout the forest, startling some birds as they flew off. I had acted upon instinct when Sasuke charged at me with his kunai. His expression seemed slightly surprised for a brief second, but it was replaced with his usual brooding look.

I quickly twisted my body to the left aiming a kick at him, but he blocked it with his arm. Then, with speed I didn't know I had, I quickly turned right aiming another kick at him. This one, he didn't block and it hit him head-on. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Naruto and Sakura looked absolutely shocked. Kakashi had lifted up his headband to reveal a red eye and was watching the fight very closely.

_'Sharingan, a special doujutsu used to analyze an opponent technique and copy it perfectly. Can see through genjutsu, copies ninjutsu techniques, and it's weakest point is seeing through taijutsu.'_ the thought ran through my mind upon seeing Kakashi's red eye. I then quickly turned my gaze to see Sasuke standing up and his eyes were also red as well. The same thought ran through my mind that had just previously.

**Kakashi's POV**

Upon seeing how fast Kioku reacted to Sasuke when he charged at her with his kunai he flipped up his headband and began to analyze every move that was made. He also noticed that for a brief second when she blocked the kunai that her eyes appeared to have the blue swirl-like pattern over her red colored eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

'Stage two possibly,' he thought when the pattern reappeared as she had managed to kick Sasuke right in the chest. Her gaze quickly turned to them and it lingered on himself for a brief second before she quickly turned her gaze to Sasuke, who had activated his Sharingan as well. Kioku didn't seem fazed the slightest bit by this.

'The Kouyou Metsuki is a beautiful thing. At stage one it is somewhat like the Sharingan itself, only instead of being able to copy the opponent's technique it finds it's weakest point and/or a way around it.'

**End Kakashi's POV**

Sasuke paused, seeming to catch his breath before he disappeared. I stared out, observing my surroundings before I realized that my eyesight had increased dramatically. I was able to see every blade of grass and the finest details on a leaf. Deciding to use this new eyesight to my advantage I scanned everything around me, looking for anything that would give him away.

Within a minute or so, something blue jumped out at me from the green.

_'That's where he is,'_ I thought while disappearing myself with the same speed that I had used before. Instantly I was behind him, and he narrowly dodged my kick.

Slightly aggravated, I chased after him only to receive a little surprise.

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**" Using my speed, I dodged it and caught a shuriken that was aimed at me from the flames. Sasuke seemed slightly upset about that, but threw some more shuriken at me nonetheless. My keen eyesight quickly noticed a pattern in how they flew threw the air and I threw my kunai. Both weapons clashed and canceled each other out.

The kunais and shurikens soon were forgotten as Sasuke and myself were soon locked in a battle of mainly taijutsu. Sasuke feinted to the right while aiming a punch at me. I blocked the punch with my forearm went to punch him but he also blocked it.

It went on for a while like that, he would punch and I would block or dodge. Then I would punch and he would block it or dodge.

Kakashi watched the fight mildly interested, his Sharingan still out. He noticed that Kioku was using stage two of her bloodline mostly. He was amazed at how well she was fighting.

He also noticed how upset the younger Uchiha was getting. Yes, he had left for Orochimaru but was brought back by an unknown reason. Being afraid that Sasuke would will his seal to activate, he called a tie for the match.

I stared at Kakashi as he ended the match, calling it a tie. My eyesight had lessened back to it's normal level. I blinked my eyes at the sudden diminish in sight, but soon got used to it.

"That was so cool!" Naruto's voice reached my ears. I nodded lightly while looking towards Sasuke who was panting a little bit (as was I). Sakura ran to his side asking if he was alright, who in turn chose to ignore her.

I shook my head in a non-approving manner. My attention was brought back to the blonde-haired hyperactive ninja in front of me.

"Ano-sa, ano-sa, Kioku-chan. I thought that your eyes were red," I looked at him confused. My eyes are red.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean they are still kind of red, they just have blue swirl-like things in them," he grinned while scratching his neck in a nervous manner.


End file.
